An eventful night
by keepitsimplekinda
Summary: Yuzu with a dark side


**D****isclaimer**\- I do not own citrus at all.

A/T This takes place after they start dating. This is my first time so please be forgiving. 3rd pirson.

A month had gone by since that fateful first date. Mei had decided that she did love Yuzu but she hadn't told her yet. She felt guilty for not saying it but she didn't know when the right time was. Mei wanted to give Yuzu something only she could give her.

While Mei was dealing with those thoughts, Yuzu was having a problem of her own. Two weeks after their first date she started to have dreams of her and Mei getting a little naughty in bed. It would start off innocent enough, with Yuzu's back to the bed and Mei on top of her, kissing her and running her tongue up and down her neck.

Then Yuzu would feel a flame burst to life in her stomach and these heinous thoughts of forcing Mei would come with it. Then against her will, her dream self brought them to life. Yuzu flipped Mei over and held her down before forcefully kissed her while ripping her shirt off like an animal in heat. Mei tryed to push her away but Yuzu managed to grabbed her wrists with one hand and pin them above her head. She moved to her neck to suck and bite it while running her hand all over her body. Mei begged and pleaded for Yuzu to stop, but her pleads fell on deaf ears as Yuzu went down to sucking Mei's chest and rubbed her most sensitive place threw her shorts. Then Yuzu would awaken in a cold sweat fearful of what she had seen herself do to Mei.

Yuzu wasn't entirely sure what this ment but it made her nervous of what she might do to Mei if they got frisky in bed. For the last week Yuzu has been avoiding Mei's persuasions with weak excuses, she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up though. Mei was gasoline to Yuzu's internal flame and she feared she'd end up hurting her. Yuzu fought off the urge to accept Mei's offers. She knew this wasn't good for her dark desires. She could feel them getting stronger as they began making their way into her normal thoughts. But this evening took the cake.

Mei and Yuzu had decided to take a nap together seeing as how they had the house to themselves this weekend, they figured why not. Oh how wrong she was to think it would be ok. When Yuzu woke up she found herself on top of a sleeping Mei with a hand under her shirt cupping her breast.

As quietly and quickly as she could, she removed herself from Mei and retreated to the bathroom for a long cold shower. After her bath she wrote Mei a note explaining to her that she had gone to the store to get the ingredients for dinner.

It was around 8:30 when Yuzu got back. "_I'm home, sorry I'm late". "Yuzu. Im glad you're home I was starting to get worried_".Yuzu smile touched that Mei cared for her safety, "_sorry I made you worried Mei it took me forever to find the right ingredients". "Right ingredients, for what"? "Pizza_"! After one pizza cooking video and 30 minutes of trying to recreate it, dinner was served.

After dinner they cleaned up and headed for bed, Yuzu becoming increasingly more nervous. Mei sensed this and decided tonight was the night she would say she loved her. Once they settled into bed Mei mustered up the courage to tell her. At the same time Yuzu figured enough was enough and she was going to tell Mei About her dream's.

"_Yuzu".. "Mei". "You first"..."Yuzu I... I-I love you. I love you with everything I have and I want you to do what ever you want to me_". Yuzu felt her blood run cold hearing those words. Before she could blink she was on top of Mei pinning he down by her shoulders. "_Yuzu_"!? She stopped dead in her tracks. Mei seen a single tear roll down Yuzu face. "_Yuz_".. she was cut off by Yuzu burying her face into Mei's neck and rapping her up in a snug hug. "_Yuzu! Your trembling whats wrong_"! Yuzu's voice came out as a whisper "_M-Mei I'm scared". "Scared? Scared of what you're not making sense". "I'm scared of hurting you_", as tears begin to fall faster down her face. "_I've been having these dreams where I have my way with you and you beg me to stop but"... "Shhhh its ok Yuzu calm down"._ Mei began to slowly stroke her hair in an effort to relax her. She had seen Yuzu upset before but never like this.

A few minutes had passed and Yuzu had finally calmed down. In a timid voice she asked "_Mei your not scared I'll hurt you". "Ofcourse not". "How can you be so sure". "Because I know you love me and that you would never hurt me". "But".. "No buts do you think I would ever hurt you like that". "No". "Exactly, now look at me". _Yuzu was reluctant to comply._ "I dont want you to hold back and I don't mind a little rough treatment". _This set fireworks off in Yuzu's stomach. "_Mei are you sure". _Mei nodded in agreement and gave her a kiss of reassurance. "_Promise to tell me if I go to far". "I promise". "I love you Mei". "I love you too Yuzu"._

It started with a kiss, Mei immediately noticed a difference. There was more hunger and need than before as there hands started roaming each others bodies. Yuzu went straight for Mei's top, tearing it off and throwing it to the side.The sight of Mei's bare chest almost made Yuzu drool. Completely intoxicated by the sight Yuzu let her twisted side gide her.

This new fire in Yuzu really turned Mei on as she sucked and bit her way down her neck. Seeing as how they hadn't done anything in a week Mei's panties were become moist quickly. She needed her now. _"Yuzu... aha...no more foreplay... I need you... please"_. A low groan escaped Yuzu's throat that Mei had never heard before. As Yuzu descended down Mei's body, Mei

noticed that they were both naked. "_When di_"... but her thoughts were cut off when Yuzu pinched her clit and nibbled on her tit while twisting the other."_Oooh Yuzu... mhmm... yes.. thats it... yesss.." _Mei blushed at her words but she couldn't help it, this just felt to good. She never knew having Yuzu dominate her would drive her this crazy. "_Ahaa... Yuzu I want mo"_... Her words and thoughts came to a halt as Yuzu drove two fingers straight into her g spot and rolled her clit around with her thumb.

Her breath became ragged and her vision spotted as Yuzu continued to hit that spot. Yuzu decided it was time to push her over the edge. She continued her descent leaving a trail of marks across Mei's stomach toward her favorite destination. Mei moaned long and hard calling out her name when she began sucking her clit. Feeling her impending orgasm she laced her fingers into Yuzu's hair and uncontrollably began to buck her hips into her face.

This was a sight Yuzu never wanted to forget. Seeing Mei in complete bliss, wanting only her, this made her want to give Mei everything she had and more. "_Ohooo yesss Yuzu... I-Im close"_. Hearing Mei's words of encouragement drove Yuzu to pump her fingers faster and nible at her clit while sucking on it." _Ahaa... yes Yuzu... Yuzu I-I-Im cuming"_. A title wave of pleasure crashed over her as Mei's body shook from its force. Yuzu helped her ride it out as long as she could. Once Mei's high had come to an end Yuzu left soft kisses all the way to her face. With all her strength Mei pulled Yuzu down and planted a long and heartfelt kiss that spoke volumes to Yuzu about Mei's love for her.

Yuzu was pretty horny but she was content to just lay by Mei and run her thumb over her shoulder. Then Mei spoke up. "_Hay Yuzu." "Hmm" In a soft voice she said "I-I was just thinking.. __mabe you should b-be"... _Yuzu had to strain to hear the last part. "_on top more often". _Yuzu chuckleda little "_Im fine with that, I did enjoy the view "._ Mei blushes as Yuzu pulled the covers over them. Mei moved closer to cuddle with Yuzu more. " _Wate what about you" . "Dont worry about me Mei, Im pretty tired and I can tell you are too. Let's just get some sleep, we can resume this in the morning." _Mei smile at the proposal and decided Yuzu was right. Mei placed a kissed Yuzu's forehead "_I love u Yuzu" "I love u too Mei" _Then they both drifted off to sleep dreaming about tomorrow.


End file.
